Vergo - Gerechtigkeit?
„Hey Max?“, ich schaue auf. Vor mir steht Sören. Ein Junge aus meiner Klasse. Nicht besonders intelligent, eher ein Mitläufer. Aber eigentlich ganz nett. „Jup?“, fragte ich, während ich zuschaue, wie er vor Aufregung auf der Stelle herumtänzelt. „Du kennst doch bestimmt diesen Mörder. Du weißt schon „Vergo“.“, Ich nicke. Jeder erzählt sich etwas über ihn. Die Mädchen sind entweder total verknallt oder angeekelt vor diesen Typen. Die Jungs dagegen finden ihn entweder cool oder denken, er gehöre zum Abschaum der heutigen Gesellschaft. Ich gehöre zu Letzterem. „Was ist mit ihm?“, frage ich, dementsprechend desinteressiert. „Luka hat ihn letztens im Wald gesehen. Behauptet er zumindest.“, flüstert Sören mir zu. Ich grinse. „Weißt du, du solltest nicht alles glauben, was dieser eingebildete Vollidiot von sich gibt.“ „Hab ich da meinen Namen gehört?“, ich drehe mich um und Luka steht auf einmal vor mir. „Ich kann es dir auch ruhig noch mal ins Gesicht sagen!“, gebe ich herausfordernd zu. „Heute so angriffslustig?“, bemerkt Luka, „Damit kannst du vielleicht 5. Klässlern Angst machen, aber keinen aus der 10.“ „Pah. Falls du den Abschluss überhaupt schaffst.“ „Ich kann ja auch gerne bei deiner lieben Schwester Nachhilfe nehmen. Hab gehört sie macht’s auch mit Schülern.“ Ein Wutblitz durchzuckt mich. Und ich starre ihn zitternd an. Grade will ich ihn anschreien, da geht Sören dazwischen. „Luka? Du hast doch Vergo gesehen, stimmt’ s?“, versucht Sören unseren Streit zu unterbrechen. Luka schaut mich kurz überrascht an, dann zeichnet sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht ab. „Jaaa. Ich bin letzt so durch den Wald gelaufen und dabei habe ich dieses Mädchen getroffen. Sah hübsch aus, hat mich bloß nicht beachtet. Als ich weitergefahren bin, hörte ich dann diese komische, verzerrte Stimme. Außerdem hätte ich schwören können, eine weiße Maske gesehen zu haben. Fällt im Wald ja eigentlich auf, wenn man mit weißer Maske und Anzug durch den Wald rennt.“ Ich muss wieder ein wenig lächeln, als ich bei der Beschreibung an den berühmten Slenderman denken muss. „Ich und noch ein paar Leute suchen diese Nacht nach Vergo. Ist immerhin auch Freitag. Will einer mit?“, fragt Sören. Wir starren ihn beide an. „Das ist doch kindisch.“, seufze ich schließlich. „Ach, du hast doch nur Angst!“, lacht Luka. „Als ob du dich trauen würdest, allein nachts in einen Wald herumzulaufen.“, meine ich desinteressiert. „Klar doch. Und was ist mit dir?“ Ich lächle, „Warum nicht?“ „Heyyy Vergooo!“, bevor ich mich umdrehe, werde ich von Dave beinahe vom Stuhl gestoßen. Schnell halte ich mich fest und lege meine behandschuhte Hand auf Daves Mund. „Könntest du ein wenig leiser sein? Das Opfer schläft gerade und es soll erst in einer Stunde aufwachen…“, ich zeige auf die schwere Holztür, die zum Schlafzimmer führt. Sie lebt in einem Blockhaus. Gemütlich hat sie es hier immerhin. „Jaja, aber wir bekommen Besuch!“, meint Dave. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Freude oder Nervosität in seiner Stimme hören konnte. „Inwiefern?“, gebe ich zurück. „Ein paar Jungs rennen durch den Wald und schreien deinen Namen!“ „Na gut und was erwartest du von mir?“ „Naaaa jaaa.“, Dave reicht mir eine Akte. Ich schlage sie auf und vor mir wird das Gesicht eines Jungen entblößt. Er grinst mich seltsam an. Er hat seine Familie verbrannt, aber man konnte ihn Nichts nachweisen. Traurig… ein psychisch Gestörter… „Ich hab ihn wieder erkannt.“, gibt Dave zu. „Also noch ein Abendessen?“, frage ich. Er nickt… „VERGO? KOMM RAUS! KOMM RAUS! WO IMMER DU AUCH STECKST.“ Ich schüttle den Kopf, während Lukas wie ein Vollidiot durch den Wald schreit. Wenigstens müssen wir ihm nicht mehr nachrennen. „So lockst du Vergo ganz sicher nicht an.“, gibt einer der Jungs zu bedenken. Einer von Sörens Freunde, Sören läuft derweil an der Spitze und führt uns zum Platz, wo Vergo das letzte Mal gesehen wurde. Auf einmal bleiben wir stehen. Ich schaue nach vorne und dort steht ein Junge. Ein Junge mit weißer Maske, schwarzen Anzug, einem Messer und einem großen Lächeln im Gesicht. Er starrt uns einfach nur an. Zuerst bewegt keiner sich nur ein Stück. Dann fängt einer an zu schreien und rennt davon. Andere machen es ihn gleich. Aber nicht ich, Luka und Sören. Wir sind zu perplex, um uns zu rühren. Vergo legt seinen Kopf schief. Es läuft mir kalt den Rücken rüber, als ich in seine Maske sehe. Seine Zähne sehen messerscharf aus. So als wären sie es gewohnt, zähes Fleisch gnadenlos zu zerkauen. Ich will rennen, aber meine Füße tragen mich keinen Schritt weit. „Hi.“, höre ich eine verzerrte Stimme sagen. Moment mal Hi? Ein kannibalischer Mörder trifft auf eine Gruppe von Jungen und alles was er zu sagen hat ist Hi? Das kann doch nur ein äußerst schlechter Scherz sein. Bestimmt ist es das auch, ein Scherz und nichts weiter. Der echte Vergo ist ein Monster. Er hätte uns bereits schon getötet. Unglaublich, dass ich auf diesen Trick reingefallen bin… „Das ist nicht witzig, komm schon zieh deine Maske ab.“, versuche ich lässig zu sagen. Aber meine Stimme klingt zittrig. Der Junge seufzt. „Ich würde wirklich gerne mit euch spielen, diskutieren und was- auch- immer- Leute- in- meinem- Alter- so- tun machen. Aber ich habe in 15 Minuten einen Auftritt. Also ihr habt die Wahl: Entweder ihr wehrt euch nicht und ich töte denjenigen von euch, den ich brauche, jetzt. Oder ich nehme euch alle mit und ihr dürft live sehen, wie ich euren „Kameraden“ koche. Im Übrigen ist dieser selbst ein gestörter Mörder, also bleibt mir mit den Moralpredigen weg. Dafür habe ich momentan wirklich keine Zeit.“ Mein selbstsicheres Lächeln, das ich mühevoll aufgebaut hatte, verschwindet wieder. „DU WILLST UNS DOCH VERARSCHEN!“, schreit Luka, „EINER VON UNS SOLL EIN GESTÖRTER MÖRDER SEIN? WER DENN BITTE?“ Vergo tippt ungeduldig, wie ein kleines Kind, auf der Stelle und schaut auf seine Uhr. „Ich muss wirklich gehen. Ich hasse es meine Zuschauer warten zu lassen.“, fleht er schon fast in einem Ton, eines Kindes. Irgendwie ist er schon… süß. „DU KANNST GEHEN! WIR SUCHEN DEN ECHTEN VERGO UND NICHT IRGENDEINE SCHLECHTE KOPIE WIE DICH!“ Ich höre ein weiteres Seufzen. Als ich zu Vergo schaue, sehe ich wie er langsam auf uns zu schlendert. Sören, der ihm am nächsten war, weicht zurück. Aber Vergo ist schneller. Er nimmt ihm am Arm und zieht ihn an sich. Eine Spritze gleitet ihm aus der Hand und er drückt diese in den Hals von Sören. Luka hat inzwischen wieder Gefühl in seinen Beinen und dreht sich schnell um. Aber Vergo stand bereits vor ihn und drückt ihn die Spritze in den Hals, bevor er wusste was überhaupt los war. Dann schaut er zu mir. Mir wird auf einmal unglaublich heiß. „Tja, auch wenn du dich nicht sträubst, musst du mitkommen.“ Ich nicke langsam und automatisch. Er kniet sich hin und nimmt Lukas über die Schulter. Als nächstes zeigt er auf Sören. „Könntest du ihn nehmen?“, fragt er. Ich gehorche automatisch. Ich weiß das klingt blöd, aber seine Art war einfach… einzigartig. Ich musste genau tun was er sagt. So gehen wir durch den Wald. Er schlendert gemütlich neben mir her. Es fällt mir schwer, ihn nicht anzustarren. Irgendwann kommen wir an einer Blockhütte an. „Tritt ein!“, gibt Vergo mit einem Lächeln zu. Das tue ich. Ich schaue in den Raum. Überall standen Kerzen. „Kein Strom. Musste mich anders bedienen.“, erklärt Vergo kurz und legt Luka’ s Körper auf den Boden ab. Ich mache es ihn nach. „Und?“, versuche ich eine gespräch aufzubauen, nur um diese wunderschöne Stimmlage noch mal zu hören, „Was wirst du als näch“, ich spüre ein Stich im Hals und meine Augen werden schwer. Dann: Schwarz. Ich stehe vor der Kamera. Eine Minute noch. Ein Blick auf meine heutigen Opfer. Dieser Junge, ein Schizophrener. Irgendwie tut er mir schon leid… Aber er hat nun mal Menschen getötet. Ich werde für meine Taten ja auch nicht belohnt. Bei den Gedanken muss ich grinsen. Warum sollte mich auch jemand dafür belohnen? Ich starre zu dem Nebenraum, wo noch vor ein paar Minuten diese Frau war. Jetzt sind zwei Jungen darin. Ich frage mich, ob sie aufwachen und meine Kochshow sehen werden. Na ja, ich werde es wohl nie erfahren. Dave gibt mir ein Zeichen. Gleich geht es los… „Hallöchen. Mein Name ist Vergo und ich freue mich, sie zu meiner heutigen Kochshow zu begrüßen. Als erstes eine Warnung an alle Kinder: Schaltet den Fernseher bitte ab. Es wäre um einiges besser für euch und außerdem wollt ihr bestimmt keine langweilige Kochsendung sehen.“, ich lache und hoffe, es klingt noch angenehm durch den Stimmenverzerrer. Dann warte ich 30 Sekunden. Nachdem die Zeit rum ist, gehe ich zu meinem ersten Opfer. „Also, diese Dame hat ihr Kind umgebracht. Sie war mit ihm 3 Monate schwanger. Ziemlich traurig, dass das Kind so früh den Kontakt mit der Messerspitze hatte. Daraufhin hat sie ihren Freund beschuldigt, um an sein Geld zu kommen.“, ich schaue auf sie herab. Sie wacht bereits langsam aus ihrer Trance auf, denn ich kann ein leichtes Flattern in ihren Augenliedern erkennen. Als nächstes gehe ich zu den Jungen. Er öffnet bereits seine Augen, „Dieser Junge hier ist schizophren. Er hat seine Eltern getötet, indem er einen Hausbrand entfacht hat. Traurigerweise kann er sich nicht mehr selbst an seine Straftat erinnern, so dass ich ihn etwas nach helfen muss.“ Ich nehme ein paar Bilder von einem Tisch. Ich kann bereits die Frau stöhnen hören, aber meine Aufmerksamkeit gilt den Jungen. Ich nehme mein Messer und steche der Frau beim vorbei gehen den Bauch auf. Sie schreit und ich drehe mich um und halte ihr den Mund zu. „Aber Mylady, haben Sie nicht den selben Schmerz bereits gefühlt, als Sie ihr Kind getötet haben?“, ich stecke mein Messer in ihren Bauch und drehe es einmal. Sie wird vor Schmerz ohnmächtig. „Diese Technik ist wirkungsvoll, wenn es um das Narkotisieren auf kurze Dauer geht. Aber passen sie dabei auf, dass sie keine lebenswichtige Organe verletzen.“ Ich entnehme ihr ihre Leber und lege sie auf ein Tablett. Dann gehe ich wieder zu den Jungen, der seinen Kopf langsam zu mir geneigt hat. Ich reiche ihm die Bilder unter die Nase. Der Junge schaut sie sich interessiert an. Er beginnt zu zucken. Er lächelt kurz, dann kommen ihn beinahe die Tränen. Er wechselt seine Charaktere. Jeder einzelne muss erfahren, was er getan hat. Ich schaue ihm dabei zu. Er sieht mich schließlich an. Er zuckt am ganzen Körper. „Kannst du dich erinnern?“, frage ich vorsichtig. Als Antwort konnte ich ein leises „Bitte töte mich schnell.“, flüstern hören. Ich nehme mit einem Nicken mein Messer und stelle mich vor seinen Körper. Ich will es nicht schmerzhaft für ihn machen. Er kann ja eigentlich nichts hierfür. Das war seine Schizophrenie… Aber ich muss es tun, das weiß ich. Mein Messer schnellt herunter. Stark, schnell, präzise, unbarmherzig. Es bohrt sich in seine Brust. Sofortiger Herzstillstand. In den richtigen Händen, kann man Leute verdammt stark hiermit verletzen In den falschen Händen, kann man sich verdammt stark damit verletzen. Ich ziehe die Klinge langsam aus der Brust. Sein Blut tropft von ihr ab. „Bye then, Max.“, flüstere ich. Mir ist nicht mehr danach, seinen Körper auszuweiden. Also gehe ich spontan zu der Frau. Sie lag, immer noch verblutend, auf ihrem Tisch. Sie hat es verdient zu sterben. Das einzige Kind für Geld zu töten… Warum macht man nur so was? „Als nächstes entferne ich noch das Herz. Dieses zerschneide ich mit der Leber in kleine Stücke, brate sie und werfe sie in einen Topf voll Blut. Das tut dem Aroma gut.“ Mit diesen Worten schneide ich an der Bauchdecke entlang. Die Frau zuckt zusammen, aber ich drücke sie runter. Sie ist viel zu schwach von dem Blutverlust… „Beim entfernen des Herzens sollten Sie besonders gut aufpassen.“, erkläre ich, „Es beinhaltet eine Menge Blut und wenn Sie einen falschen Schnitt machen, läuft die ganze „Soße“ auf ihre Klamotten.“, ich kichere, „Blut ist sehr schwer wieder rauszubekommen.“ Ich ziehe vorsichtig die Bauchdecke ab und mir wird ihr Darm offenbart. Ich winke Dave zu mir her, damit die Zuschauer eine gute Sicht auf meine Taten haben. Dann durchtrenne ich vorsichtig die Herzschläuche und ziehe das Herz langsam heraus. „Es ist eigentlich ziemlich ironisch, dass der Körper nur dank diesem Organs leben kann. Immerhin ist es nicht größer als eine Faust. Schon fast lächerlich.“, ich lache, „Aber wie sagt man so schön? Es sind die kleinen Dinge, die großes bewirken.“ Ich lege das Herz auf das Tablett und zerhacke es mit Geduld in kleine Stücke. Dann lege ich die Fleischbrocken über eine Ablage im Kamin. „Das Kaminfeuer brät das Fleisch gleichmäßig an, aber passen sie auf, dass Sie sich nicht verletzen.“ Dave gibt mir ein Zeichen und ich nicke. „Also meine lieben Damen und Herren. Leider ist unsere Zeit bereits um. Also Bye then!“ Ich winke in die Kamera. Dann wird die Verbindung getrennt… Ich lege mich müde auf das Sofa. Die Leichen sind weg geräumt. Die Jungs im Nebenzimmer haben meine schöne Show wohl verschlafen, von Ihnen habe ich zumindest auch nichts mehr gehört. Dave stellt mir eine Schüssel von meinen Eintopf hin. „Wir sollten die Polizei rufen.“, meine ich, „Damit die Jungs gefunden werden.“ „Klar, aber erst später.“, gibt er grinsend zurück und löffelt gierig mein Essen. Ich starre es kurz an, nehme meine Maske ab und genehmige auch etwas davon. „Bin ich wie er?“, frage ich schließlich. „Wie Max? Nein.“, sagt Dave prompt. „Aber ich töte auch einfach Menschen. Da ist es doch eigentlich nicht gerecht, was ich da mache…“ „Red nicht so ein Unsinn.“, meint Dave empört, „Diese Leute sind Verbrecher, die mit ihren verbrechen beinahe durch gekommen wären. DU HAST NICHTS FALSCH GEMACHT!“, er schreit fast. Ich starre ihn an und grinse. „Danke.“ „Keine Ursache.“, erwidert er wieder ruhig, „Ich schulde dir immerhin auch was.“ Er lächelt. Ich stehe auf. „Wir sollten uns dann mal auf die Socken machen…“ Aylo (Diskussion) 16:10, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord